


Herfra til evigheten

by TanteFiolett



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteFiolett/pseuds/TanteFiolett
Summary: Isak Valtersen løper og løper og løper. Han løper i timevis. Blodsmaken og svetten og smerten i kroppen hjelper. Hjelper mot ensomheten og tomhetsfølelsen. Isak Valtersen lever et trist liv. Men så en dag snur det...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idéen til denne ficen fikk jeg da jeg hørte William Spetz sitt Sommar som ble sendt i den svenske radiokanalen P1 den 11.juli i år. Jeg har stjålet skamløst fra hans erfaringer og brukt i dette første kapitlet. Du finner programmet her: http://sverigesradio.se/sida/avsnitt/917198?programid=2071

Isak stryker fingeren forsiktig over skjermen. Lenge. Stryker over bildet. Lukker øynene og drømmer seg bort. 

”Valtersen, jeg vet du har lunch nå, men en av pasientene dine, Albertsen, har kommet inn og er i dårlig form, hadde du kunnet sett på ham?” Isak trekker pusten dypt inn, stryker en siste gang over skjermen, og blir med for å se på den syke. 

Isak gjør alt han kan for å fortrenge ensomheten og tomhetsfølelsen. Han har en av byens største fastlegelister og på kveldene tar han ofte på seg vakter på legevakten. Når han ikke jobber så løper han. Løper og løper og løper. Han kan løpe i timevis. Blodsmaken og svetten og smerten i kroppen hjelper. Også har han Jonas da. Men Jonas og Eva har fått Lina, og Isak føler aller, aller mest på tomheten når han holder henne. Når han stirrer henne inn i øynene og hun stirrer gravalvorlig tilbake knyter det seg i brystet. Det er nesten ikke til å holde ut. Det føles som om hun ser ham inn i sjelen, forbi alle beskyttelseslagene og pirker inn i smerten med øynene sine. Hun ser, og det gjør for vondt. Så nå løper han enda mer, jobber enda hardere, og unngår å være så mye hos Jonas og Eva.

Albertsen puster tungt, han er klam og blek i huden. Sykepleieren viser Isak bekymret målingene hun har tatt. Han gir noen beskjeder til henne, ordner kjapt med innleggelsespapirer og bestiller ambulanse til Albertsen før han trekker seg tilbake til kontoret sitt. Han har fortsatt ti minutter igjen før neste pasient kommer så han setter seg med telefonen igjen, og leter opp instagramprofilen. Isak stryker fingeren over det nyeste bildet og drømmer seg bort igjen. 

~

Isak var femten og levde et drittliv. TV-en var hans største flukt. Han så på alt, bra som dårlig. Han hadde TV-en på mens han gjorde lekser og når han sov. Han hadde den på når faren ropte og skrek og han hadde den på når moren hulkegråt eller sang salmer i falsett. Den distraherte og gjorde livet litt lettere å bære. 

Da Isak var femten så han ham for første gang. Idol gikk i bakgrunnen mens han strevde med engelskleksene. Han hadde den vakreste stemmen Isak hadde hørt. Han la bort leksene og satte seg fremfor TV-en. Han snakket om å være bipolar, om å ha fått hjelp gjennom musikken til å takle livet og han sang som en gud.

Han var det fineste mennesket Isak noen sinne hadde sett. Han hadde mykt, ustylet hår som hang ned i skinnende blå øynene. Han lo og flørtet med dommerne som virket minst like bergtatt som det Isak følte seg. _Han er mannen i mitt liv. Han skal bli min. Han må bli min, _tenkte Isak i all sin romantiske ungdomsnaivitet.__

Isak begynte å følge ham på Instagram. Han så klippene fra Idol om og om igjen. Han googlet og stalket og lengtet og drømte. En dag rant følelsene så over at han ikke kunne sitte stille i klasserommet. Han gikk inn på skoledoen, og satte seg på gulvet og bare stirret inn i veggen. Andre dager ble han overmannet av håpløshet for _han _visste jo ikke at Isak fantes. Følelsene var ikke besvart og kom garantert ikke til å bli det noen gang.__

____

____

____Så en dag, ut av intet, begynte han å følge Isak på Instagram._ _ _ _

____

____I virkeligheten var vel årsaken til dette at han hadde sett at Isak likte absolutt alle bildene hans, og at han derfor begynte å følge tilbake for å være snill. Men Isak var ikke i virkeligheten. Han var en helt annen plass. Isak så på dette som et helt tydelig tegn på at de kom til å finne sammen, at de var ment for hverandre. Alle håpløshetstanker var glemt._ _ _ _

____

____Isak ble så oppildnet av dette at han i sin vrangforestilling begynte å skrive til ham på privatchatten. Isak skrev at han syntes han var en helt fantastisk person. Han sa at han sang helt rått. Også skrev han at han måtte ta det med ro, og at han skulle ha det så godt._ _ _ _

____

____Han svarte, og Isak gråt av lykke. Meldingen var kort og høflig: ”Å, takk, samme, ha det bra.”_ _ _ _

____

____Isak burde ha gitt seg der, men han gjorde ikke det: ”Beklager om jeg forstyrrer, men ser du på Big Bang Theory? ”Han svarte nei. Isak fortsatte: ”Har du sett Game of Thrones? ” ”Ja.” ”Har du sett The Vampire Diaries?” ”Nei, jeg har ikke det.” I et desperat forsøk på å få samtalen til å fortsette spurte Isak ham om han hadde sett en masse TV-serier._ _ _ _

____

____Isak var så forelsket. Så innmari, vanvittig, hinsides forelsket i verdens vakreste, modigste, stolteste, frieste gutt. Isak var så fortapt._ _ _ _

____

____De fortsatte å chatte hver dag. Isak spurte om alt mulig og han svarte i korte setninger eller med enstavelsesord.____

___Men en dag var det over. Han svarte ikke mer. Isak var knust. Håpløshetstankene var tilbake for fullt._ _ _

____

____~_ _ _ _

____

____Isak fryser, forbanner den tynne jakken og småløper ned trappene til t-banen. Så faller han, han snubler og faller, slår seg hardt i hodet og det blir svart._ _ _ _

____

____Når han våkner er det noen som rister forsiktig i ham og sier ”Isak, Isak.” Han åpner det ene øyet, det andre får han ikke opp. Han forsøker å fokusere._ _ _ _

____

____Det er ham. Det er Even som sier navnet hans, som rister i ham, som ser på ham med redde øyne. Det er Even._ _ _ _

____

____Det blir helt stille inni Isak._ _ _ _

____

____Even er her. Even vet hvem han er._ _ _ _

____

____Så forsvinner han inn i mørket igjen. Neste gang han kommer til seg selv er han i en ambulanse. Han har så vondt og han er så kvalm. Han ser seg fortumlet om. Even er ikke der._ _ _ _

____

____”Hva skjedde?” Spør han. ”Hvorfor er jeg her?” ”Du falt ned en trapp og virker å ha slått deg ganske kraftig i hodet.” ”Åh,” sier Isak. Han husker ingenting. Bare Even. Han skal til å spørre etter ham, om han var der. Men en intens kvalme skyller over ham, og før ambulansearbeideren rekker å holde frem en spypose kaster han opp utover klærne sine._ _ _ _

____


	2. Chapter 2

Den femtenårige Isak kunne sitte i timevis å stirre på Evens bilder på Instagram. Bilder av abstrakte figurer og uforståelige tegninger, bilder av venner og bestemoren og selfier. En leende Even, en oppspilt Even, en trøtt Even, en uendelig vakker Even.

Isak likte alltid bildene Even la ut. Men han kommenterte aldri og han skrev aldri mer på chatten etter at Even hadde sluttet å svare. Jo flere følgere Even fikk, jo lenger tid det gikk fra de hadde hatt kontakt, jo flere bilder fra konserter og fancy begivenheter, og færre bestemorbilder som kom, jo større ble avstanden mellom Isaks og Evens liv. Isaks lille håp ble mindre og mindre.

Etter tre år var Even hele Norges favorittkjendis, og han var også blitt gedigen internasjonalt. Etter tre år hadde Isak gitt opp helt.

Isak hadde nå begynt å bruke alkohol som flukt. Han passet seg alltid for ikke å drikke for mye slik at han ikke skulle miste kontrollen fullstendig. Men han drakk ofte, og han drakk nok til at han nesten glemte tomheten og ensomhetsfølelsen.

Det var ikke det at han ikke hadde folk å være sammen med. Det var ikke det at han ikke hadde noe å fylle dagene med. Han satt ikke hjemme mer og så på TV. Men det var den stadig gnagende, ensomme tomheten som han ikke helt visste hvor kom fra som gjorde at han var på flukt.

Isak hadde gitt opp håpet. Han tenkte på annet nå. Han fylte livet og instagramfeeden sin med festbilder og komiske snutter av Jonas. Han postet bilder av naboens stygge katt og den triste maten han spiste. Han feiret pride og postet et bilde av seg selv sammen med vennene sine.

Even likte det bildet. 

Even likte bildet. Mer enn tre år etter den katastrofale chattingen. Etter at Isak hadde gitt opp.

Isak skulle ønske at Even aldri hadde likt bildet. Alt ble så mye vanskeligere etter det. For nå begynte Isak å lengte igjen. 

Igjen begynte han å se gamle youtubeklipp. Han så klipp av Evens audition. Da Even vant Idol. Intervjuet på Skavlan da han snakket om sin kjærlighet til musikken og slitenheten rundt det å være konstant i søkelyset. Han så på da Even sang på Jimmy Fallon’s, på musikkvideoene hans og han så på fanlagde videoer. 

Even var den vakreste Isak visste. Den vakreste han noensinne hadde sett. Den vakreste han kom til å se.

~

En hardhendt sykepleier vasker størknet blod fra ansiktet hans. Isak ynker seg. Legen som skal sy kuttene hans er en kulling. ”Du har vært heldig Isak, vi kunne ikke finne noe på CT-bildene. Nå skal vi bare lappe sammen ansiktet ditt før du får et par timer på observasjonsposten til å komme deg på. Så kan du reise hjem.” Isak nikker, og ynker seg igjen.

Han tenker på Even. Det kan ikke ha vært han som var der. Den smellen hadde nok vært ganske kraftig.

Legen babler på om alle de episke festene de hadde vært sammen på mens hans syr Isaks kutt. Han babler om hvor mye han savner det nå, den kravløse studenttilværelsen. Han snakker om kona og om de tre barna. Og han snakker om henne som han møter innimellom. Fordi kona bestandig er så sliten. Isak ler beklemt, og når han blir kjørt inn på rommet på obsposten puster han lettet ut. 

Han tar opp mobilen. Sender en kjapp melding til Jonas og avlyser middagsavtalen. Han kjenner seg sliten i øynene og det banker i hodet, men han bare må innom Evens Instagram før han legger fra seg mobilen. Se om han har postet et nytt bilde. Stryke over skjermen. Drømme litt.

Isak åpner chatten med de gamle meldingene. Han gremmes fortsatt over hvor desperat han var. Og da skjer det. Evens profilbilde dukker opp i chatten. Også kommer det opp ”Skriver…”

Isak får ikke puste. Han bare stirrer og stirrer på skjermen. Også snapper han ut av det, og skynder seg å stenge ned appen. Han holder krampaktig fast i mobilen. Også begynner han å glise. Det strammer i sårene. Han er fortsatt kvalm. Han har vondt i hodet. Men Isak gliser så stort som han aldri har gjort før. Han stirrer på skjermen. Han venter.

”Du burde ikke bruke telefonen når du har slått deg i hodet, du bør hvile nå.” Sykepleieren som har kommet inn fyller rommet med en tung parfymelukt. ”Hvordan går det? Trenger du noe smertestillende?” Sier hun, mens hun måler blodtrykket hans. Han ler mot henne og sier at alt er bra. At alt er helt perfekt. At det aldri har vært bedre. Sykepleieren ser litt underlig på ham, smiler, og forlater rommet. Isak forter seg å sjekke telefonen. Ingen melding. Isak venter.

Og venter. 

Og venter.

Etter en time går han inn på chatten. Ingen melding. Det står ikke at Even skriver der. Evens profilbilde er ikke der lengst ned. Det er bare Isaks melding, den siste han skrev for alle årene tilbake. 

~

Even hadde likt bildet hans. Etter det begynte Isak å poste mengder av bilder på Instagram som et desperat forsøk på å få Even til å reagere igjen. Han holdt på i dager. I uker. I måneder. Han ble like skuffet hver eneste gang. For Even likte ikke noen fler bilder. 

Så en dag postet Even bilde av Sonja.

Isaks hjerte gikk i stykker. 

Etter det stengte Isak igjen av følelsene sine for Even. Han hadde hele tiden sett på seg selv som verdens mest patetiske menneske for å være så besatt av en fyr han aldri hadde møtt. Men han hadde ikke latt fornuften styre. Han hadde latt seg sjarmere og latt drømmene få råde.

Isak begynte nå å ligge rundt for å glemme. 

Sonja varte lenge. Varte år. Evens musikk, som tidligere hadde vært mot det mørke og melankolske holdet, ble nå lysere og mer håpefull. Isak forsøkte å ikke følge så mye med på hva Even gjorde. Forsøkte å beskytte hjertet sitt. Det patetiske hjertet sitt. Men Evens musikk var det vanskelig å unngå da sangene hans ble spilt overalt. For hver gang Evens mørke, dype, hese stemme sang om lykkeligheten ble Isaks hjerte ensommere.

Så Isak begynte å ligge rundt. Varm hud og berøring og utløsning og befriende tomhet. I korte stunder. Før angsten kom tilbake, og den vonde tomheten.


	3. Chapter 3

Isak våkner grytidlig og blir liggende og vri seg i sengen. Til slutt gir han opp. På badet blir han lenge stående og se seg i speilet. Hevelsen over øyet er mindre, men han er mørkelilla og grønn i hele panna. Han pirker bandasjen bort fra sårene, og ser at hans tidligere studiekompis har gjort en elendig jobb da han sydde.

Han skal egentlig være sykemeldt en hel uke, men Isak føler seg mye bedre. _Fuck it, tre dager får holde, _tenker han og går inn i dusjen.__

____

____

Kontoret er tomt når han låser seg inn. Han sjekker mail, gjør forfallent arbeid og forbereder et innlegg han skal ha på legevaktskonferansen til uken. Så går det i ytterdøren. Han hører en av sykepleierne og den ferskeste av helsesekretærene snakke og le høyt. Når han reiser seg for å skyve igjen kontordøren hører han at det er ham de snakker om.

”Når er det Isak kommer tilbake?” ”Neste uke tror jeg?” ”Man merker ikke hvor elendig det egentlig er her før han er borte.” ”Enig, han gjør ikke mye ut av seg, men hjelp for en arbeidskapasitet han har. Han gjør alt så smidig og lettvint.” ”Mhm, vet, det er så fint å jobbe med ham selv om han er ganske reservert og noen ganger nesten litt grinete. Men han er veldig deilig da, jeg hadde glatt byttet ham ut mot mannen min,” ler helsesekeretæren. Isak svetter mens damene fortsetter å snakke og rydde og ståke utenfor. ”Du vet han ikke hadde villet tatt mannen din sin plass ja?” ”Jada, jeg vet det ja. Hvordan er det, har han kjæreste da?” ”Ikke så vidt jeg har hørt, men jeg tror egentlig han er ganske fornøyd med å være alene.” 

_Sure_ , tenker Isak, _welcome to my fake world_. Han tar frem mobilen. Even har lagt ut et nytt bilde på Insta, og han er i Oslo.

______ _ _

~

En dag var alle Sonjabildene borte og sladderpressen skrev at hun hadde flyttet hjem til Norge, mens Even ble værende igjen i USA. Selv om det hadde gått lang tid, mange år, så kjente Isak et idiotisk lite håp blusse opp igjen.

Tidligere hadde han scrollet fort over Evens bilder i instafeeden, nå begynte han å studere dem igjen. Han ble ofte sittende å drømme seg bort, stryke over skjermen og føle seg som en idiot.

Han hadde mange ganger tenkt at hans Even-besettelse blokkerte muligheten for at han skulle kunne møte noen å innlede et forhold til, noen som kunne bli noe mer enn bare sex. Samtidig hadde han tenkt at det med Even bare var et symptom på hvor følelsesmessig forstyrret han var, og at han likevel aldri kom til å bli i stand til å fungere i et normalt forhold. Så han fortsatte å drømme om Even. Fortsatte å studere ansiktet hans på Instagram. Fortsatte å lengte. 

~

Det er lite folk i loungen. Isak finner seg en komfortabel stol og drar opp macen. Han ser gjennom notatene til presentasjonen mens han fraværende tar seg en slurk av kaffen. Det er ennå en time til flyet går. 

”Isak, hvordan går det med hodet ditt?” Han ser forfjamset opp.

Det er Even som står der. Det er Even som snakker til ham. 

”Uff dette ble litt kleint, du husker sikkert ikke noe, du hadde jo slått deg så voldsomt og var ganske fjern. Men jeg kom altså like bak deg og så deg falle der i trappen. Det var jeg som ringte etter ambulanse.” Even ser usikkert på Isak, og fortsetter å snakke. ”Jeg kjente deg igjen med en gang. Det er sikkert idiotisk, men jeg føler at jeg kjenner deg litt, vi følger jo hverandre på Instagram og vi chattet jo også litt, du kanskje har glemt det? Jeg var ganske langt nede etter idolsirkuset, og brukte all energi på å holde fasaden utad, så jeg var nok ganske knapp da jeg svarte deg, også gikk det så lang tid før jeg kom meg ovenpå at det kjentes så dumt å skrive noe igjen, så da lot jeg det bare være. Jeg forsøkte også å skrive deg en melding den dagen du falt, men motet sviktet.”

Isak sier ikke noe. Han bare ser på Even med store øyne.

”Usj jeg kjenner meg som en galning nå. Som husker alt dette, det er jo et halvt liv siden. Men jeg føler altså at jeg kjenner deg på en litt rar måte. Jeg vet om Jonas og Eva og Lina, jeg synes den katten du drev og postet bilder av er skikkelig stygg og jeg tror jeg vet alt om matvanene dine. Du har blitt en slags hemmelig venn i min ellers så overfladiske og litt crazy verden. Man er bra ensom om man føler man er venn med en av dem man følger på Instagram. Gud jeg babler, jeg er patetisk og creepy, sant?” Even tar seg i håret og flakker med blikket.

Isak finner så vidt stemmen sin: ”Nei, nei du er ikke det nei.” Isak er så forvirret. Det går helt rundt for ham. Dette skjer bare ikke. Han finner ingen flere ord å si.

”Jeg må gå nå,” sier Even. ”Flyet mitt går straks.”

Isak blir desperat. ”Ikke…” Han strekker hjelpeløst hånden mot Even. ”Kan vi ikke… kan vi ikke snakkes?”

Even blir så glad. Hele ansiktet hans lyser opp. Han ler stort mot Isak. ”Gjerne! Vi snakkes!” Så er han borte.


	4. Chapter 4

Det er Even som sender melding først. Den tikker inn når Isak slår av flymodusen, like etter landing. Hele Isaks kropp kribler. Han aner ikke hvordan han skal greie å samle seg til han skal holde presentasjonen. Det han trenger nå er å fordøye det som har skjedd. Han trenger å være alene og bare tenke. Istedenfor er han nødt til å presse seg forbi folk på vei inn i ankomsthallen, skynde seg til utgangen og finne en taxi så han ikke skal bli for sen. 

Etterpå husker han ikke noe av hvordan innlegget gikk. Han hadde snakket til trehundre sykepleiere og leger. De hadde hatt mengder av spørsmål og han hadde svart. Han hadde snakket på. Gestikulert og ledd og underholdt. Veldig ute av karakter, men møtet med Even hadde sparket noe i gang inne i ham. Isak husker ikke noe av dette. Alt han hadde tenkt på var Even. Alt Even hadde sagt. Men mest av alt hadde han tenkt på Evens smil, på Evens stemme, på Evens skinnende øyne.

Isak lener seg tilbake i flysetet og drar frem mobilen og ser gjennom meldingene han og Even har skrevet til hverandre i løpet av dagen. Evens beklagelser over å ha vært så crazy og Isaks egne forsikringer om at han ikke syntes Even hadde vært noe som helst crazy. Isaks takk for hjelpen da han hadde falt. Evens spørsmål om hvor Isak skulle reise. Korte, søkende, vennskapelige spørsmål og svar. Isak føler at det er noen andre som lever livet hans nå. Han kjenner ikke igjen følelsene han har i kroppen. Følelser av tilfredshet og av kriblende lykke. 

~

I dagene som følger fortsetter Isak og Even å chatte. De snakker om hverdagene sine, sender hverandre dumme memes og de diskuterer nok en gang serier. Even mobber Isak for hvor klønete han var den gangen for alle årene tilbake.

Even skriver at Isak må se på Eskilds på kvelden. ”Whaaat? Er DU på Eskilds?” Det hadde vært en av grunnene til at Even hadde vært hjemme i Norge den gangen de møttes. Han hadde vært på innspilling av Eskilds, og programmet skulle sendes nå. ”Men hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe før? Eskild er typ den beste! Fuck Skavlan og Lindmo liksom.” Isak er ekstatisk. ”Jeg får tydeligvis ikke med meg hva som skjer i Norge om dagen, men er det så big deal? Uansett, morsom type han Eskild. Han snakket konstant i munnen på meg og han spurte noen veldig klønete spørsmål, men han fikk meg også til å snakke om ting jeg veldig sjelden åpner opp om, så han er vel god da?” 

Det er i starten det skjer, og etter det greier ikke Isak å få med seg mer. Han blir bare sittende og se på skjermen, han ser at munnene til Even og Eskild beveger seg, men han hører ikke et ord av hva de sier. Han har jo alltid tenkt det, han har jo alltid trodd det, men å høre Even si det høyt gjør alt for vondt. 

Isak blir sittende og gnu seg hardt på brystet, som for å trøste hjertet sitt, for å tvinge det til å fortsette å ville slå. 

”Jeg er så heit for deg, please si at du vil gå på en date med moi!” Even ler høyt og bøyer seg frem mot Eskild: ”Men er ikke du sammen med noen da Eskild?” ”Jeg er det, men mannen min har gitt meg fripass når det gjelder deg. ”Haha, og det skulle ikke bekymre ham noe som helst om du dro på date med meg?” ”Njæ, vet ikke, kanskje, nei jeg tror ikke det, du er jo tross alt Even Bech Næsheim!” Eskild ler. Even spør hva Eskilds mann heter, og han svarer at han hetet Nils. Even ser rett inn i kameraet og sier: ”bare slapp av Nils, jeg skal ikke stikke av med mannen din, jeg holder meg til damer og er fornøyd med det.” ”Åh,” sier Eskild, ”du er ikke en smule gay bare? Bare for meg?” Even ler høyt igjen. ”Nei jeg tror nok ikke det. Eller, kan man være hundre prosent sikker? Kanskje jeg bare ikke har møtt drømmemannen?” Så ler han enda mer. ”Okei, okei, okei jeg gir opp,” sier Eskild. ”Fortell meg, er det en kvinne i ditt liv da?” Even rister på hodet.

Isak bare stirrer tomt på skjermen.

Even sender melding med en gang programmet er over, han vil vite hva Isak synes. Isak blir lenge sittende og stirre på telefonen. Han vet ikke hva han skal svare. Even sender en ny melding og lurer på hvor Isak blir av. _Gi meg et sekund, jeg skal bare få hjertet og hjernen min til å forstå at han jeg har hatt et idiotisk crush på halve livet, han som jeg så lenge har ønsket en gang skal bli min, at han aldri kommer til å bli det._

Isak vet ikke hva han skal svare Even. Det eneste han vet er at han reagerer helt tullete. Han har da egentlig aldri trodd at Even ikke var heterofil og enn mindre at han noen sinne kom til å bli hans. Likevel, det gjør så vondt.

”Sorry, måtte på do. Eskild er SÅ vanvittig klein, er det rart jeg elsker ham??? Og du gjorde det bra, veldig bra:))” Even svarer med en gang: ”Så jeg sa ikke noe som kan oppfattes som støtende? Du tror ikke noen blir sure?” Isak forsikrer ham om at alt er helt bra, og avslutter så fort han kan med en unnskyldning om at han har en avtale med Jonas.


	5. Chapter 5

Uansett hvor vondt det føles er det ikke noe alternativ for Isak å kutte ut Even. Vennskap er hundre ganger bedre enn å leve uten ham. På den korte tiden de har hatt kontakt har Isak følt seg så avslappet og fornøyd. Han har hatt noe å se frem til, noe som har gjort ham varm og lett. Kollegene har begynt å kommentere at han ser så glad ut og Eva er fryktelig mistenksom: ”Isak, hva er det du styrer med på den telefonen din? Du stirrer jo bare ned i den jo!”

Han er på middag hos Eva og Jonas, men han greier ikke konsentrere seg om annet enn Evens meldinger som strømmer inn. I dag er det noe som er litt annerledes. Ikke alt Even skriver gir helt mening for Isak, og det er veldig mye som kommer. Like etter at de er ferdig å spise kommer enda en melding fra Even: ”Det går veldig fort nå. Tankene. Jeg er redd jeg kommer til å crashe. Ja du vet jeg er bipolar?” Isak kommer opp med en dårlig unnskyldning og drar fra Eva og Jonas. 

Han setter seg i bilen for å svare Even. Det har kommet enda en ny melding: ”Jeg er redd jeg skal skrive noe som gjør deg ukomfortabel. Jeg har sikkert allerede gjort det. Så jeg blir borte en stund nå.” Isak er så lei seg, han vet ikke hva han skal gjøre, hva han kan gjøre. ”Even, du må gjøre det som er best for deg, men du har ikke gjort meg ukomfortabel, det skal du vite. Vær så snill og si om det er noe jeg kan gjøre for deg.” Even svarer ikke.

~

Isak kjenner seg desperat. Det er mange timer siden han kom hjem fra Eva og Jonas. Han sitter og krampholder i mobilen, tankene går i ring og det gjør vondt å puste. _Faen at Even bor i USA. Faen at jeg ikke vet noe om han har noen der borte. Faen at jeg aldri fikk telefonnummeret hans. Faen at jeg ikke vet hva jeg skal gjøre. Faen, faen, faen._

Isak har ikke løpt på mange dager, sist gang var dagen før han møtte Even, men nå løper Isak. Det er kaldt og sent og mørkt. Han løper og banner og gråter. Men det hjelper ikke, han kjenner seg like fortvilet og desperat når han kommer hjem. Vanligvis sovner Isak godt når han har løpt, denne natten ligger han våken til klokken er fem. Når alarmen ringer to timer senere kjenner han seg svimmel og kvalm.

Dagen snegler seg frem. Isak soner stadig ut, men han er flink å late som, flink å holde masken, så ingen legger merke til noe.

Han forsøker å bytte bort vakten han har på legevakten om kvelden, men det er ingen som kan ta den. Han vurderer å ringe og melde seg syk, men når han tenker seg om, og kommer på at alternativet er å sitte alene hjemme og engste seg syk, så velger han å dra.

På tur til legevakten sender Isak en melding til Even: ”Jeg vet vi har kjent hverandre veldig kort, men jeg bryr meg veldig mye om deg. Jeg tenker på deg og jeg skulle ønske det var noe jeg kunne gjøre.” Han legger ved telefonnummeret sitt, og skriver at Even bare må ringe, når på døgnet det måtte være. 

Vakten går heldigvis fort og greit, men like før han skal hjem kommer det inn en mann som er aggressiv, som banner og bråker. Han tas fort inn på et behandlingsrom, og Isak snakker med mannens kone. Mannen har bipolar 1 og konen mener han er manisk. Hun gråter og ser sliten ut og sier at mannen trenger innleggelse, at hun ikke klarer å ta vare på ham slik han er nå. Mannen vandrer rundt i rommet og snakker usammenhengende. Når Isak forsøker å få kontakt med ham kommer han helt opp til Isak og klyper han ham i overarmene. Han holder Isak fast og snakker høyt og små spyttdråper treffer Isaks ansikt. Heldigvis kommer to sikkerhetsvakter inn på rommet, og Isak kan trekke seg ut og ordne med innleggelse.

Klokken er godt over midnatt når Isak er hjemme. Han har gått hele veien. Hendelsen med den syke mannen skremte ikke Isak noe videre, han har jobbet så mange år og sett det meste. Det som skjedde får likevel desperasjonen etter å vite noe om Even til å bli enda større. Hva om Even er i trøbbel? Hva om Even ikke har noen som kan se til ham og hjelpe ham? Hva om Even skader seg? Han vurderer å dra hjem til Eva og Jonas og fortelle dem alt. Han kjenner at det er så vanskelig å være alene om dette. Samtidig kjenner han seg dum. Even har levd med sykdommen sin veldig lenge, han har virket veldig åpen og fornuftig når han har snakket om det i intervjuer. Isak er ganske sikker på at det bare er han som er dramatisk, men det er så vanskelig å ikke vite noen ting.

Når Isak våkner neste morgen har det har kommet en melding fra Even. Han skriver at det hadde hjulpet om Isak hadde vært der.


	6. Chapter 6

Isak drar. På kort tid har han bestilt billetter, pakket og gjort en avtale med jobben. Kollegaen han snakker med virker overrasket, sikkert fordi han som nesten aldri har tatt seg en eneste feriedag skal være borte en uke nå. Likevel, hun spør ikke om noe, sier bare at hun har god tid de nærmeste dagene og at hun selvsagt skal ta seg av pasientene hans.  
   
Han er så lettet. Han er på vei. På vei til Even. Han stirrer ut av ruten på flytoget mens byen suser forbi. Så kommer han på at han ikke har sagt noe til Even. Han sender en kjapp melding, forteller når han kommer til å lande og spør om Even foretrekker at han skal ta inn på et hotell.  
   
Even svarer med en gang. ”Du kommer?? Fordi jeg skrev det jeg skrev? Åh Isak. Det var ikke meningen, jeg følte meg helt elendig og alene i går, gjør vel det ennå, men du skal slippe å komme over hit, jeg klarer meg.” Isak smiler for seg selv og sender en ny melding: ”Ja nå er jeg på tur da og billetten er betalt og jeg har tenkt å møte deg, men om du ikke vil ha meg boende hos deg er det helt forståelig.” ”Selvsagt skal du bo her,” svarer Even. ”Jeg sender en bil som henter deg. Men jeg er ikke noe lystig selskap akkurat nå.” ”Ikke tenk på det, det blir fint uansett.”  
   
~  
   
Isak ser på Even. Hører ham snakke. Men det eneste han klarer å tenke på er hvor vakker han er. Håret som faller ned i øynene. Den myke, bleke huden. De triste øynene. Den slanke kroppen. De lange fingrene som urolig plukker på sofaputen. Isak skulle ønske han kunne lene seg frem, stryke ham over kinnet, bore ansiktet ned i håret. Lukte ham. Holde ham.  
   
Det gjør vondt. Både å se Even så ute av det. Men også det å vite at han aldri skal komme til å ha Even som han så intenst ønsker.  
   
Isak bare ser på Even. _Dette får være nok,_ tenker han. _Om jeg kan være venner med denne mannen så får det være nok._  
   
Even snakker om at det var tullete at han ba Isak komme, at han egentlig ikke hadde ment det slik, at det hadde vært bedre om han hadde kommet når Even var i bedre form, at som det er nå var det veldig bortkastet.  
   
”Jeg ville komme, jeg vil være her, ikke vær så hard med deg selv.” Så gjør Isak noe han ikke helt vet hvorfra han henter mot til å gjøre. Han gjør noe han ikke burde gjøre. For det kommer til å bli enda tyngre for hjertet hans.  
   
Men han gjør det likevel.    
   
Han aker seg nærmere hvor Even ligger, og løfter hodet hans forsiktig opp i fanget sitt. Han har hjertet i halsen. Forsøker å puste lydløst. Er dritbekymret for Evens reaksjon. Men Even hvisker takk og legger deg til rette i Isaks fang. Så blir han sittende og stryke Even i håret helt til han sovner.  
   
Isak ser på Even. Ser på ham som ligger der i fanget sitt. Han med det myke håret. De myke kinnene. Den myke munnen. Han rører forsiktig ved huden hans. Stryker med varsomme fingre gjennom håret og over kinnet. Han beveger pekefingeren sakte mot munnen og kjenner på Evens underleppe.  
   
Isak føler seg helt hel.    
   
~  
   
I dagene som kommer sover Even mye. Isak gamer, leser, lager mat, sitter i boblebadet og stikker noen korte turer ut. Men det han gjør aller mest er å se på Even. Isak har funnet en favorittstol hvor han sitter og ser på Even som sover på sofaen. Hver gang Even begynner å røre på seg skynder Isak seg å se ned i boken han har i fanget.  
   
Den siste kvelden forteller Even at det er lenge siden han har vært såpass langt nede, men at det kjennes bedre nå. Even sier at det har føltes godt å ha Isak der. ”Vet du, det er en så merkelig følelse, men det er som om vi har vært venner hele livet. Det handler kanskje litt om at du har vært min hemmelige venn i så mange år,” sier Even og ler litt. Even har sovet mindre, snakket mer og ledd mer i løpet av dagen. Isak kjenner at han på ingen måte er klar til å reise hjem.  
   
”Jeg tror jammen jeg må begynne å ta meg oftere ferie,” sier Isak. ”Dette har vært så digg. Skikkelig luksusferie altså.” Even sier han må komme igjen når han ikke er så trist å være sammen med. ”Dette har ikke vært trist, jeg har hatt det kjempefint! Men altså det har jo vært vondt å se på hvor sliten og trøtt du har vært, men det var mer kipt å være hjemme og være bekymret for deg.” Even ser på Isak, men greier ikke holde Isaks blikk så lenge før han ser ned og blinker fort. ”Takk,” hvisker han.  
   
~  
   
Det begynner å bli sent, men Even vil gjerne se en film før de legger seg. ”Jeg har en helt ny flatskjerm på soverommet, tror den er hundre tommer eller noe, bli med inn dit a?”  
   
De legger seg til rette i sengen mellom berg av myke puter og tepper. Filmen er helt grei den synes Isak, men han klarer ikke å konsentrere seg helt. Han har for mange tanker i hodet. Dagene som har vært. At det er mindre enn et døgn til han skal reise hjem. Even som er så nær der i sengen. Isak sukker fornøyd og synker dypere ned i putene. Han lukker øynene, skal ha dem igjen bare litt.


	7. Chapter 7

Når Isak våkner skinner morgensolen gjennom tynne gardiner. Even sover ved siden av ham. Han har aldri vært vakrere. Isak vil ikke hjem. Han vil bare være sammen med Even. Han vet at han ikke kan snakke med Even om hva han føler for ham. Han vet at den risikoen kommer han ikke til å utsette seg selv for. For han vet at han trenger dette. Trenger å ha Even i livet sitt. Han kan ikke miste det. Isak sovner igjen.

Neste gang han våkner ligger Even helt inntil ham. Den ene armen ligger over Isaks mage, og Evens bryst og underliv er presset inn mot Isaks rygg og rumpe. Even er hard.

Isak vet ikke hva han skal gjøre. Han får ikke puste. Han ligger der og kjenner Evens kropp og blir steinhard selv.

”Å jeeez beklager Isak!” Even har våknet. Han slipper taket om Isaks kropp og skvetter unna. ”Null stress,” sier Isak. ”Du er bedre nå ja?” Han forsøker å spøke. ”Hva faen,” ler Even. ”Jeg er så flau nå.” Isak forsøker å få ansiktsutrykket til å bli så normalt som mulig før han snur seg i senga. ”Slapp av, Even.” Han bruker all energi på å le utvunget. ”Det er sånn som skjer jo. Nå står vi opp også kan vi kanskje dra ut en tur før jeg reiser. Så kan du vise meg rundt litt?” Even ser lettet ut. ”Visst faen skal jeg vise deg rundt.” 

Isak setter seg på doen når han kommer på badet. Han puster tungt. Han føler fortsatt Evens kropp og hardhet inntil seg. Han er redd den følelsen alltid vil være med ham. At han for alltid er stemplet i både kropp og sjel. Han blir sittende lenge på doen.

~

Isak skammer seg når han i dusjen, med bildet av Even på netthinnen, kommer hardt og intenst.

~

Når Isak kommer ut av badet sitter Even på sengekanten. Han ser varm og flau ut. ”Du Isak jeg er så lei meg, jeg hadde en drøm.” Even snakker litt usammenhengende om ei dame og en drøm. Isak vil ikke høre. Even stammer og flakker med blikket. ”Even du gjør det altså så kleint for deg selv nå. Bare glem det. Shit happens. Kom deg i dusjen så lager jeg noe frokost. Vi bare legger det dødt nå dette sant?” 

Etter frokost tar Even Isak med seg ut. De stikker innom et kunstgalleri, går gjennom en liten park og spiser lunch på en fin restaurant. De klemmer hverandre keitete når Isaks taxi kommer og så er det over. 

~

Isak kan se Lina i øynene nå. Han tåler at hun gransker sjelen hans. Han stirrer tilbake når hun borer blikket sitt inn i ham. Så smiler hun stort og ler mot ham. Han føler seg så bra. Selv om han savner Even hele tiden, selv om han fortsatt kjenner Evens kropp inntil sin, selv om han husker ordene om hun som Even hadde drømt om, så kjennes livet fint. Han klemmer Lina inntil seg og ler sammen med henne. 

De har spist middag sammen og Isak har fortalt Eva og Jonas om Even. ”Guuuud Isak, jeg tror jeg dåner. For en story! Det var jo ikke akkurat noen hemmelighet at du kjendiscrusha på ham da du var yngre, hvem gjorde og gjør ikke det? Han er jo jævlig deilig. Men at du har drevet og snakket med ham, og nå har besøkt ham, jeg vet ikke om jeg skal tro på deg!”

Isak forteller ikke om den kleine chattingen for lenge siden. Isak forteller ikke om da han sovnet i Evens seng. Isak forteller ikke at han er håpløst forelsket. ”Vi er venner bare, han er dessverre veldig hetero, men venner er bra. Han er bare så behagelig å være sammen med, og han har null stjernenykker.”

~

Tonene mellom Isak og Even er lett. De chatter like mye som før, utveksler like dumme memes og de har også begynt å ringe hverandre. Natten som var snakket de i tre timer. Isak forsov seg til jobb. Even hadde fortalt om sin kommende turné. ”Isak du må komme til åpningskonserten i London, det hadde vært så gøy, væææær så snill.”

Isak hadde vært på samtlige konserter Even hadde hatt i Oslo opp igjennom årene. Han hadde stått der langt bak sammen med sine halvfulle venner og lengtet seg gal etter å komme nærmere. Selvsagt skal han til London.

~

Da Isak så Even sist var han myk, sårbar og sliten, klærne var utvasket og håret sto alle veier. Her, nå, er Even en annen. En helt annen. Kontrasten er så stor. 

Isak reiste direkte fra jobb, men flyet var forsinket, så han rakk ikke å møte Even før konserten. Nå står han blant svette kropper og tviholder på ølen, og ser og lytter. Ser på Even som er så strålende og levende. Som flørter med publikum. Håret er stylet. T-skjorten er trang. Så trang at Isak ikke får til å puste skikkelig. Isak suges inn av Evens stemme. Det føles som han er i transe. Evens t-skjorte dras litt opp når han beveger seg. Isak ser på huden hans, den nakne huden som kommer til syne. 

Isak brenner.

Isak brenner opp.

~

Etterpå blir Isak med Even og bannet hans ut. Even drikker. Isak stoler ikke på seg selv, så han begrenser seg. Even holder seg nær Isak. Snakker om hvor mye han setter pris på vennskapet deres. Even drikker mer. Han snakker om hvor mye det betydde at Isak kom da han trengte det som mest. Hvor godt det hadde føltes å ikke være alene. Even drikker mer. Så snakker Even om da de hadde våknet opp i sammen seng. 

”Isak, du husker da jeg lå der med boneren min trykket inn mot deg ja?” Isak vil ikke høre, han forsøker å avlede Even. Men Even er full og han vil fortelle. ”Det var ikke sant at jeg drømte om en dame, jeg drømte om deg og det var jævlig forvirrende.” 

De spiser frokost sammen neste formiddag. ”Jeg ble alt for full i går,” sier Even. ”Jeg husker ingen ting, jeg dummet meg ikke ut vel? En tabloidskandale hadde passet litt dårlig akkurat nå.” Isak sov ikke et sekund den natten, han kjenner seg nummen og er fryktelig forvirret.

”Det skjedde ikke noe, nei, du kan slappe av.” Even ser lettet ut. ”Jeg drikker egentlig aldri, jeg tåler ikke så mye, så der var utrolig idiotisk av meg, jeg kan bare ikke fucke opp denne turnéen.”

Når de skilles forsøker Isak å lene seg inn for å gi Even en klem, men Even trekker seg ørlite unna. Isak ender opp med å klappe ham på skulderen i stedet.

Evens turné fortsetter. Isak reiser hjem.


	8. Chapter 8

Isak forsøker alt han kan å ikke tenke på Evens fyllebekjennelse. Han kan ikke tillate seg å håpe. Hjertet hans klarer ikke av det. Venner er bra. Venner er perfekt. Han kjenner at det er det som er viktig, han kan ikke miste Even som venn, han må ha ham i livet sitt. Så Isak oppfører seg som vanlig. Han ringer og sender like mange meldinger som før. Men noe er forandret. Telefonsamtalene går til Evens svarer, og om han responderer på Isaks meldinger gjør han det med en distansert høflighet og beklager seg med at turnélivet er hektisk og slitsomt. Isak vet ikke hva han skal tro. Det kan selvsagt hende at det er turnéen som er forklaringen, men Isak synes at det er litt rart. 

Dagene snegler seg frem. Isak kjenner seg tom og lei seg. Han får problemer med å sove. Han grubler og grubler. Alle de gamle metodene for å få distanse til følelsene sine kjennes håpløse. Han har ingen energi til å løpe, har null interesse av å dra ut og drikke eller til å ligge rundt, og han greier på ingen måte å konsentrere seg om TV-en. Han orker ikke gi opp Even, han kan ikke, det går bare ikke. Men Even prioriterer ikke Isak, og Isak føler at det blir vanskeligere og vanskeligere å ringe og å sende meldinger.

Isak følger Evens turné gjennom Europa på sosiale medier. Det ligger utallige bilder og videoer av Even på Instagram og Twitter. Svette bilder fra konsertene, mengder av fanbilder, videoer av Even omringet av jenter på utesteder, også et bilde av Even som omfavner en kvinne. 

Dagen etter skriver sladderpressen at Sonja og Even er sammen igjen.

Det eneste Isak nå finner trøst i er å holde Linas lille kropp, stryke henne over ryggen, få henne til å sovne i fanget sitt. Det er det eneste som gir ham ro.

Han sender Eva og Jonas på kino og sitter barnevakt. Lina pludrer i vei, river ham i håret og ler med hele det lille ansiktet sitt. ”Hva skal jeg gjøre Lina? Jeg holder på å gå i stykker. Jeg sover ikke. Jeg greier ikke å konsentrere meg skikkelig på jobb. Jeg savner han hele tiden. Jeg trenger bare å høre stemmen hans. Bare en kort, liten stund.” Isak gråter og trykker Lina enda nærmere. ”Jeg har sagt til meg selv at vennskap er det eneste jeg trenger fra ham, men nå kjenner jeg at jeg ikke kan fordra Sonja. Men det spiller vel ikke noen rolle, for det virker ikke som vennskapet vårt betydde noe for ham uansett. Eller handler det om at han er redd? Redd for at han føler noe for meg som han ikke hadde forventet? Nei jeg kan ikke tenke slik, da blir jeg fullstendig gal. Det verste som finnes, den aller, aller verste følelsen er å håpe på noe som aldri blir.” Isak tørker øynene. Lina har sovnet i armene hans. 

~

Ukene går. Høsten har blitt vinter. Dagene er grå og like. Isak tar ofte seg selv i å bare sitte og stirre ut i luften. Han har blitt fjern og fraværende. Han har sluttet å håpe på å høre fra Even. 

Men så en dag får han en melding. En melding hvor Even spør om Isak kanskje vil komme til en av konsertene hans på slutten av turnéen, i København eller i Stockholm eller kanskje den aller siste i Oslo. Han burde bli glad. Glad for endelig å høre fra Even. Men Isak føler seg sår og lei seg og defensiv. Han svarer at han jobber når det er konserter i København og Stockholm, og når det er i Oslo så er han dessverre invitert i 30-årsdag til Jonas. Isak sliter med motstridende følelser, han føler seg idiotisk sviktet, sjalu på Sonja, trist og veldig, veldig sliten. Han har sovet ekstra dårlig om natten. Alt dette får ham til å skrive noe han ikke burde når han avslutter meldingen til Even: ”Men du kan jo stikke innom bursdagsfeiringen etter konserten din, om du har lyst, vennene mine setter sikkert pris på å få en superstar på besøk.” Det tar lang tid før Even svarer, og når han endelig gjør det kommenterer han ikke Isaks spydighet. Han bare skriver: ”Kanskje det.” Isak angrer og har det vondt etterpå, men han skriver ikke noe mer.

De har ingen kontakt i dagene frem mot Evens turnéslutt. Isak begraver seg i jobb. Han har begynt å løpe igjen. Han stiller opp og hjelper Eva med bursdagsforberedelsene. Men han har gitt opp å få avstand til følelsene sine. Uansett hva han fyller dagene og tankene med så ligger Evensavnet øverst i bevisstheten. Han savner ham så innmari. Han tenker på ham og drømmer om ham. Han forbanner og skylder på Sonja. Men mest av alt er han lei seg for at Even er så langt borte, for at han kanskje har mistet ham, mistet det vennskapet som betydde alt.

Isaks hud er for trang, det klør i kroppen, han er rastløs og lei seg og sint på seg selv.

~

Jonas bursdag ble veldig trivelig. Isak har ikke tenkt på Even hele kvelden. Han har kost seg, snakket med folk og spist godt. Nå sitter han langt nedi sofaen, søvnig, med en sovende Lina i fanget. Han stryker henne i de fuktige krøllene. Han stirrer fraværende ut av vinduet. Det snør store flak. Store, våte flak. Jonas klimprer på gitaren som alle har spleiset på. Noen synger med, noen som synger litt falskt. Eva ler høyt av et eller annet mens hun bærer inn nattmaten, et digert brett med varme pizzaboller. Isak lukker øynene og stryker Lina over ryggen. Hun snorker lett. 

Det ringer på.

Det er Even som kommer. Han står der i døren til stuen. Lina sover stille nå. Det er ingen som prater eller ler. Jonas har sluttet å spille. Ingen synger lenger. Alle ser på Even. Han er våt i håret. En dråpe snøvann renner ned i panna, og videre ned langs nesen. Det er stille. Helt stille. 

Det har sluttet å snø ute.


	9. Chapter 9

”Jeg er lei meg for den siste meldingen jeg skrev. Jeg var skuffet over at du i det siste ikke har svart på meldingene mine, at du ikke har hatt tid til meg. Jeg skjønner at du var opptatt med turnéen og med Sonja. Jeg skjønner at jeg, som du har kjent i typ et minutt, ikke kan eller skal forvente noe av deg, eller at jeg har rett til å føle meg ditcha.” 

Etter den første forvirrede stillheten hadde rommet eksplodert, og folk hadde nærmest overfalt Even. Damene hadde fått sine selfier. Even hadde sunget duett sammen med Jonas. Lina hadde våknet av all ståheien, og Even hadde fått hilse på henne. Han hadde sittet sammen med Isak i sofaen og spist pizzaboller.

”Greia er at jeg er ganske ensom, og jeg har så få, og du betydde så veldig mye. Men det rettferdiggjør ikke at jeg var nedlatende mot deg. Du skylder meg ikke noe. Jeg håper du kan tilgi meg.” Isak ser ned i glasset. Han vet ikke helt hvor mange øl han har drukket. Men han vet at han aldri snakker så ærlig, og så mye, når han er edru. 

Etter at de hadde spist, og det hadde roet seg, hadde Even bedt Isak om å bli med å ta en øl. Han hadde sagt at de trengte å prate. Så nå sitter de her. Isak klamrer seg til ølglasset og ordene bare fosser ut. 

”Helt fra jeg var veldig liten har jeg hatt en tomhet inni meg som jeg ikke helt vet hvor kommer fra. Folk opplever grusomme ting, overgrep og krig og død, og kommer seg helskinnet gjennom det. Det jeg har er foreldre som aldri var helt til stede for meg i barndommen. En hissig og distansert far og en religiøs og depressiv mor. Det er det jeg kan slå i bordet med. Jeg skammer meg. Hva er det for slags grunn til å bli avstengt og ensom og ødelagt av?”

Even er stille. Isak tørker fort bort en tåre. Han ser ikke på Even. Han kjenner at han svetter og angrer seg litt. Han greier likevel ikke å slutte å snakke.

”Det er ikke sikkert barndommen min er grunnen heller. Det kanskje bare er personligheten min, den oppfucka, reserverte personligheten min, som har gjort at jeg ikke har sluppet noen inn. Som har gjort at jeg stadig har vært på flukt fra meg selv og følelsene og livet mitt. Det kanskje bare er jeg som er svart og skadd i sjela. Eller kanskje jeg bare er skadet av å ha vært så mye alene i mitt eget hode. Det å aldri ha noen å prate skikkelig med, noen å dele med eller være nær, har gjort at jeg ikke vet hvordan det fungerer å være et vanlig menneske. Alenehet og ensomhet kan vel være nok grunn for at en svaking som meg til å bli ødelagt. Mamma brukte å si det, at jeg var så svak.” 

”IKKE si at du er svak. IKKE snakk slik om deg selv. IKKE Isak.” Even lener seg frem og stryker over Isaks kinn. Så ser det ut til han innser hva han har gjort for øynene hans blir store og redde. Han trekker til seg hånda, kremter, flakker med blikket og beklager seg. 

Det er Even som ser ned nå. ”Det er jeg som er dum. Ikke du. Du er en av de beste jeg vet. Jeg..” Han blir avbrutt. Det har kommet tre damer bort til bordet deres. De fniser og skravler og egler seg innpå Even. De lukter vin og dyr parfyme. ”Jeg tar gjerne Sonjas plass i natt om du er ensom,” sier den ene av kvinnene. Brystene hennes er på tur å falle ut av den trange toppen hennes. Hun lener seg nærmere Even, og tar ham i håret. Even reiser seg. ”Det er fem år siden Sonja og jeg var sammen. Tviler sterkt på at typen hennes setter pris på at noen tror at hun og jeg skulle ha en greie igjen.” Damene hviner høyt og ber om at Even skal bli med dem. ”Jeg tror ikke det altså, kompisen min og jeg er på tur ut nå.” 

De står i snøen og venter på hver sin taxi. Isak ler vantro: ”Hjelp hvor glad jeg er for at jeg ikke er kjent.” Even ler litt han også. ”Sjarmerende damer det der synes du ikke? Nei det går bra, det er andre ting som er mer problematisk enn noen vulgære damer på byen. Men Isak, vi snakkes mer i morgen?”

I taxien på vei hjem kjenner Isak at angsten gjøre det vanskelig å puste. Gud hvorfor hadde han snakket så mye? Hva var det som hadde kommet over ham? Even hadde nok i livet sitt om han ikke skulle belastes med Isaks crap også. 

~

Før var Isak igjen på jobben lenge etter stengetid. Nå stikker han umiddelbart etter siste pasient. Han takker nei til alle forespørsler om jobb på legevakten. Han bruker all tid han har på å være sammen med Even. Han spør aldri når Even skal reise hjem igjen. Han tenker ikke. Han bare er. 

De snakker ikke mer om det som skjedde den kvelden. Isak vil ikke. Hver gang Even forsøker å komme inn på det avbryter Isak ham. Han har Even tilbake i livet sitt. Det er nok. Han trenger ikke kjenne så veldig etter hva som har vært. Han trenger ikke vite hva som gjorde at Even ikke hadde tid til ham da han var på turnéen. Han vil ikke tenke på hvordan det kommer til å bli når Even har dratt. 

De går på ski sammen. De lager mat i lag. De sløver fremfor TV-en. De gamer. De er sammen med Eva og Jonas. De snakker sammen. Snakker og snakker. Men hver gang det kommer for nært, og det blir for personlig, avbryter Isak.

Noen ganger sovner Even på Isaks sofa. Isak lar ham sove. Han blir sittende til langt på natt og se på Even. Han ser på ham som han aldri ser på ham om dagen. Han kjærtegner ansiktet hans med øynene. Ansiktet og håret og kroppen. 

I alle årene som har vært har han dyrket et bilde og en idé av et menneske. Han visste alltid hvor patetisk det var. Men det kjennes enda mer patetisk nå. Å sitte og kjærtegne en sovende mann med øynene. Å være så innmari forelsket i en heterofil mann. En mann som kun ser på ham som en venn.

Det er om natten Isak lengter. Det er om natten, bare om natten, Isak tillater seg selv å føle. Men han håper aldri.


	10. Chapter 10

Ingen merker at Isak har kommet. Even sitter på gulvet sammen med Lina. De triller ball. Eva og Jonas følger entusiastisk med på leken. Isak lener seg inntil veggen og bare ser. Even er så levende og så vakker. Et lite smil leker om Isaks munn. Øynene er fulle av lengsel. Plutselig ser Even opp og møter blikket hans, og smiler med hele ansiktet.

_Jeg synes så mye om deg._

Evas stemme rykker Isak tilbake til virkeligheten: ”Endelig Isak, der er du, nå kan vi spise.” 

Even setter seg ved Isak, og hver gang han strekker seg etter noe kommer han borti Isak. Isak får ikke helt til å puste. De andre er i strålende humør. Isak er mer stille. Noen dager er det vanskeligere å presse unna lengselen og håpet. Det jævla håpet. Isak skal ikke håpe. Isak håper ikke.

”Bare innrøm det, du vil ha ham,” sier Eva. ”Jeg tror ikke på det der vennesnakket jeg.” ”Ikke snakk så HØYT, Eva!” Isak ser stresset ut i stuen. Jonas og Even sitter i en dyp samtale. Isak hjelper Eva å rydde opp etter middagen. ”Men innrøm at du har jævlig lyst på ham,” hvisker Eva. ”Ikke si sånn. Jeg kan ikke tenke på det. Jeg blir gal da.” Eva sukker og tar seg til hjertet: ”Åh Isak da.” ”Selvfølgelig har jeg lyst på ham, men han har selv sagt at han har null interesse av annet enn damer så det er bare selvtortur å håpe på noe som helst.” ”Men han ser veldig på deg, gjør han ikke?” ”Det har jeg ikke merket noe til nei. IKKE sett griller i hodet mitt. Ikke Eva! Det er ille nok som det er om jeg ikke skal begynne å innbille meg ting også.” ”Men ikke lukk deg fullstendig, ting kanskje kan forandres, tror du ikke?” ”Eva!” Eva løfter hendene og rygger bort fra Isak. ”Greit, jeg skal stoppe.” De rydder kjøkkenet videre i stillhet. 

~

”Hvorfor vil du ikke snakke om det?” Even har blitt med Isak hjem etter middagen hos Eva og Jonas. Nå ligger han langstrakt på sofaen og stirrer i taket. Isak vet hva Even sikter til. ”Jeg tenker hver dag på det du sa, Isak. Jeg vil at du skal snakke med meg. Du vet ikke hvor mye du betyr for meg. Jeg vil høre på deg. Jeg tror at det gjør godt å snakke.” Isak svarer ikke. Han føler seg så sårbar og avkledd. Han har en klump i halsen. Han har ingen ord. ”Isak,” ber Even. ”Jeg kommer ikke til å gi opp på deg, jeg kommer ikke til å gi meg, for jeg tror det er bra om du snakker.” ”Jeg...” Isaks stemme brister, og han begynner å gråte. Even reiser seg fort og kommer bort til Isak. Han setter seg helt nært og legger en arm rundt skulderen hans. ”Kom her,” sier han, og drar Isak inntil seg. 

Isak gråter stille. År av innestengte følelser presser seg opp og ut. Even holder ham fast mens han stryker ham over ryggen. 

”Jeg var litt full sist, men det jeg sa er vel stort sett slik jeg føler det. Men det har kjentes bedre etter den fyllebekjennelsen. Lettere. Mindre ensomt. Det å aldri snakke med noen om hvordan jeg egentlig har det har gjort det veldig ensomt. I barndommen var det liksom ikke helt plass til meg hjemme. Jeg kunne snakke med Jonas om enkelte ting, men jeg sa aldri noe om at mamma og pappa hadde nok med sine egne liv. Jeg har hatt folk å henge sammen med, men likevel har jeg alltid følt meg ganske ensom. For å takle livet ble jeg en mester i å flykte fra egne følelser. Men du hjelper. Den ensomheten jeg alltid har følt på kjennes mindre nå etter at jeg møtte deg.” Isak har sett ned på hendene sine mens han har snakket, nå ser han fort opp på Even. Even er blank i øynene. ”Jeg er glad for at det føles bedre. Du gjør meg også mindre ensom. Du betyr så mye.”

Gråten og det han har snakket om gjør at Isak føler seg tung i kroppen. Han føler seg også litt hudløs. Han trenger å ha Even sammen med seg, han vil ikke at han skal dra hjem, men han tør ikke spørre om han kan bli. 

”Vil du jeg skal bli her i natt,” spør Even. 

~

Isak våkner av at Even stryker ham i håret. De lange fingrene hans beveger seg sakte, sakte. Isak ligger helt stille med øynene igjen. Hjertet raser avgårde. Evens fingre er varme mot huden i nakken nå. Et lite sukk slipper ut mellom Isaks lepper. Even trekker fort hånden til seg. Isak later som han sover. Han hører Even snike seg ut av sengen, og ut av rommet.

Isaks hjerte vil ikke roe seg. Tankene er helt kaotiske. _Ikke, ikke, ikke tenk på det. Ikke tro at det der var noe. Ikke, ikke, ikke._

Isak blir liggende lenge. Han er overbevist om at Even har dratt hjem. Når Isak endelig kommer seg ut på kjøkkenet skvetter han til, for Even sitter der. 

”Hjelp for en syvsover du er da,” ler Even mot ham. ”Jeg lagde pannekakerøre for en evighet siden, og nå kan jeg endelig steike dem. Jeg er sykt sulten.” Even fortsetter å le mot Isak mens han reiser seg og skrur på komfyren.

Isak må bruke all energi på å få kontroll over følelsene og tankene og kroppen. Det kjennes så deilig hverdagslig med Even der i kjøkkenet, rotende rundt etter en stekepanne. Han har på seg Isaks klær. Håret står alle veier. Isak må kjempe fryktelig hardt for å ikke gå bort til Even og klemme ham. Hold ham. Lukte på ham. Stryke på ham.

_Ikke, ikke, ikke._

”Pannekaker er jo skikkelig digg, for en luksus.” Isak er overrasket over at han finner stemmen. Han setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet og drar til seg en avis. Han greier ikke lese et eneste ord, men det føles tryggest å se ned. For Even er så fin. Så ufattelig fin og deilig og han er der i Isaks kjøkken. Så nær. Han nynner stille mens han snur på en pannekake. ”Vil du ha kaffe? Jeg har kokt.” Even ser på Isak. Øynene hans er så veldig blå. Leppene hans ser så myke ut. Håret faller ned i øynene. Even stryker det vekk, men det faller ned igjen. ”Ja, takk, gjerne. Men altså, jeg kan hente selv.” Isak reiser seg opp, men Even ber han sette seg. ”Jeg fikser det,” sier han og smiler så stort. 

”Hvordan føles det i dag?” Even tørker bort litt syltetøy fra munnviken. Isak holder nesten på å sprekke av metthet. Ensomhetsfølelsen og fortvilelsen han i så mange år har forsøkt å flykte fra kjennes ingen steder. De følelsene kommer kanskje tilbake når Even har dratt, om litt, men akkurat nå føles det nesten helt perfekt. 

”Det er bra, det kjennes bra. Det hjelper å prate, som du sa. Selv om jeg ikke sa så mye, så hjelper det. Det at noen vet, at du vet, kjennes godt. Ikke for at det er så mye å vite, men det føles mindre ensomt nå. Det er litt komisk egentlig, for jeg råder mange av pasientene mine til å åpne opp, til å snakke. Jeg har dritmange råd å komme med for å komme seg ut av ensomhet, men når det kom til meg selv har jeg ikke gjort noe.”

Even ser varmt på Isak. ”Jeg er glad du føler deg bedre.” Så ser de på hverandre og smiler. 

Livet er nesten helt perfekt.


	11. Chapter 11

Isak spør ikke når Even skal reise tilbake til USA. Han vil ikke vite det. Han vil leve i øyeblikket. At Even er der gjør at vinterdagene ikke føles så kalde. Damene på jobben sier han ser glad ut. Jonas og Eva mener han må snakke med Even. Isak er ikke enig. Han har ikke tenkt å si et ord. 

”Men Isak, det er ikke heeeelt vanlig at man pusker sovende venner i håret. Og jeg synes han ser så mye på deg.” Isak forbanner seg selv for å ha fortalt Eva om den gangen Even sov over. ”Noen mennesker er veldig fysiske, Eva. Hva har jeg sagt om det der med å sette griller i hodet mitt? Bare ikke!” 

Jonas kommer ut fra badet, bærene på Lina. ”Hvordan går det med Even? Jeg er helt sikker på at om du bare snakker med ham så…” Isak bryter av. Han vil ikke høre. Hver gang Eva eller Jonas snakker slik kjenner han hvor jævlig mye han egentlig håper. _Ingenting er som du tror, og ingenting er iallfall som du håper._ Isak kan ikke håpe, kan ikke tillate seg det, så han spiller av Eskildintervjuet inni hodet sitt. Intervjuet hvor Even sier at han bare liker damer. 

Det plinger i Isaks mobil. ”Yea, når vi snakker om sola… Er det greit at Even kommer?” Eva og Jonas bare gliser. ”Vi kanskje skal stikke ut vi? Så får dere litt alenetid.” 

~

De burde egentlig ha lagt Lina, men hun er oppgiret og i strålende humør. Hun elsker Even og er over hele ham. Klemmer og kysser, ler og babler og klapper i hendene. Even er like betatt. Han sitter på gulvet og ler og lar seg herje med. Isak later som han leser på mobilen, men egentlig studerer han de to på gulvet. De to som betyr mest i hele verden. Hjertet er breddfullt av følelser. Plutselig møter Even blikket hans. Han er alvorlig nå. Han ser søkende inn i Isaks øyne. Isak blir helt tørr i munnen. Hva er det i de øynene til Even? Isak slår ned blikket og fikler videre med mobilen. Hjertet dunker fort. _Hva var det der? Var det noe der?_

Lina krabber ut til kjøkkenet. Even følger etter. Isak drar pusten dypt inn. _Jeg innbiller meg ting. Det var ingenting._

”Isak, skal vi legge henne? Jeg tror hun er litt overtrøtt nå.” Even har kommet ut i stuen igjen. ”Sikkert lurt det,” sier Isak. Han tvinger seg til å møte blikket til Even, tvinger seg til å oppføre seg vanlig, tvinger seg til å ikke tenke på noe som helst, tvinger bort de forræderske håpstankene. 

Isak bytter Linas bleier. Even pusser den ene tanna hennes. Isak legger henne i sengen. Even spør om de skal synge godnattsang. Isak sier at det får Even gjøre alene. Så Even synger. Han synger mørkt og stille, han synger myke sanger, sanger som får Lina til å sovne og Isak til å bli blank i øynene. 

Etter en god stund lister de seg ut av rommet. Eva og Jonas har kommet hjem og ligger henslengt på hver sin sofa. Isak skyver unna Evas ben og setter seg tungt. Han har mest lyst til å dra hjem. Selv om det ikke har skjedd noe som helst, så kjennes det ut som hjertet hans har blitt kjørt på kokvask, og blitt tørketromla etterpå. Even og Lina og sangen og stemmen og smilet og blikket. Det er så mye, og Isak vil hjem og grave seg ned i sengen.

Jonas spør Even om det er lenge til han skal tilbake til USA. Even sier han reiser neste uke. Han sier han har utsatt flere møter og avtaler, at han ikke kan vente lenger. Han sier han ikke har lyst til å dra.

Isak vil hjem. 

~

Den siste tiden henger de sammen hver dag. Isak prater mindre enn vanlig. Han tenker ikke. Han teller ikke dagene til Even skal dra. Han bare er. Even er også mer stille.

Det skjer oftere og oftere at Isak tar Even i å se på ham. Han ser på ham med alvor og noe ubestemmelig i blikket. Isak ser alltid fort bort. Han sier ikke noe. _For det er ingenting._

Den siste kvelden de er sammen kjenner Isak at det er vanskelig å holde distanse til følelsene sine. Han greier ikke stenge helt av. En strime av håp siprer inn i hjertet. Om noen timer er Even reist, og gudene må vite når han er tilbake. 

”Even, jeg vil ikke at du skal reise.” ”Du kan bli med meg,” hvisker Even. Klokken har blitt tre på natten. Det sludder og blåser ute. Evens fly går om fire timer. Han må dra fra Isak snart, veldig snart. ”Jeg kanskje bare skal drite i pasientene mine og stikker avgårde...” Even sier ikke noe. Isak har en klump i halsen. 

Når de sier farvel klemmer de kroppene forsiktig mot hverandre. Isak begraver ansiktet i Evens halsgrop og puster inn lukten av ham. Even stryker fingrene gjennom krøllene i Isaks nakke. ”Jeg kommer til å savne deg,” sier Isak. ”Vi sees snart igjen,” sier Even. Så drar han.


	12. Chapter 12

Det å ikke ha Even der gjør dritvondt. Alt kjennes tomt og meningsløst. Han sover dårlig. Det hjelper bare litt at de snakker sammen hver dag. Det hjelper bare litt at det kommer en jevn strøm av meldinger fra Even. Det hjelper bare litt at Lina tok sitt første skritt da Isak passet henne. Det hjelper bare litt at dagene begynner å bli varmere, at våren lurer rundt hjørnet.

Evens nye sang hjelper ikke i det hele tatt. Den handler om forvirret kjærlighet, og treffer Isak rett i magen. 

”Hva synes du?” Even ser nervøst på Isak gjennom skjermen. ”Den er fin den, søt som sukker,” svarer Isak så nonchalant som han får til. ”Helt seriøst, du synger dritbra,” fortsetter han, mens han forsøker å skjule en gjesp. Even ler. ”Du sover fortsatt dårlig?” ”Mhm, jeg gjør det ja. Jeg vurderer å begynne med sovepiller. Eller du kan komme hit og synge godnattsanger til meg, det ville nok fungert bedre.” Isak er så trøtt, munnen bare sier en masse han vanligvis ikke ville sagt. ”Jeg skal synge til deg jeg, legg deg nå.” Even smiler sitt vakre smil. 

Isak har lagt seg, og slukket lyset. Macen står på nattbordet. ”Klar,” hvisker Even. ”Ja,” hvisker Isak tilbake. Even synger de samme sangene han sang for Lina. Han synger stille. Isak ligger på siden og ser Even inn i øynene.

_Du er den beste jeg vet. Du er den aller, aller beste._

Isaks øyne blir tunge og glir igjen. Evens stemme luller ham inn i en dyp søvn. Han drømmer om sukker og verdens vakreste stemme. 

Neste morgen sender Isak en melding til Even: ”Takk for nattkonserten. Jeg har sovet som et barn.” Even svarer ikke. Isak bekymrer seg ikke, det er natt i USA så Even sover nok. 

Even har ennå ikke svart når Isak drar hjem fra jobb. Even har ikke svart når Isak setter seg ved middagsbordet hos Eva og Jonas. Even har ikke svart når han klemmer Lina inntil seg og sier god natt. Even har ikke svart når han kjører hjem.

Evens telefon er avslått når Isak forsøker å ringe. 

Han kjenner at desperasjon og katastrofetanker holder på å ta overhånd. _Jeg klarer ikke leve uten ham._

Han ser opp mot blokka der han bor. Det kjennes som om han vil kveles av tanken på å gå inn og opp til leiligheten sin. Han står tafatt en stund utenfor døren, før han snur og med raske skritt går bort fra blokka. Han går og går og går. Småfuglene kvitrer. Luften er stille. Det er nesten helt mørkt. Isak kjenner seg helt tom. 

Når han kommer tilbake igjen er det helt mørkt. Isak føler seg matt og nummen. Han går alle trappene opp til leiligheten. Utenfor døren sitter det en skikkelse. En sammensunket skikkelse. Det står også en koffert der. 

Det er Even. Det er Even som sitter der, og han sover. 

Isak setter seg stille ned på det øverste trappetrinnet. Han bare ser på Even. 

Da Isak var femten var han sikker på at han hadde funnet drømmemannen. Han lengtet seg gal hver kveld og morgen. Han lengtet etter nærhet og trygghet, han drømte om klemmer og heite kyss, han drømte om nakenhet og intimitet. Da Isak var femten så han for seg en fremtid med Even. Nå sitter han og ser på mannen han har lengtet etter halve livet. Det eneste han vil akkurat nå er å vekke ham, og ta ham i armene sine, og fortelle ham at han betyr alt i hele verden. 

Han puster dypt inn. Han reiser seg. Han går mot Even. Han setter seg på huk fremfor ham. Han rører forsiktig ved armen hans. Han hvisker navnet hans. 

Even rører på seg. Han blinker med øynene og myser opp mot Isak. Så brer det seg et stort smil om Evens munn. Et kjempestort smil. Han hvisker Isaks navn og strekker armene opp mot ham. Isak setter seg på kne, lener seg inn i Evens favn og lar seg holdes. 

”Ble du overrasket nå? Det skulle være en overraskelse.” Evens pust er varm mot Isaks kinn. Så varm. Even snakker stille inn mot ansiktet hans. ”Jeg er kommet for å synge godnattsanger for deg, Isak.” Evens lepper rører ved Isaks kinn, bare et lite streif, men det er nok til at det svimler for ham. Han forsøker å samle seg så pass mye at han klarer å si noe, men det går ikke. Det eneste han får til er å lene seg enda tyngre inn mot Even, som stryker ham i håret nå. Isak sukker fornøyd. 

~

”Jeg ble stresset da jeg ikke fikk tak i deg.” Isak holder hardt i tekoppen. Even hadde hatt med seg en hel bærepose med remedier og teer og varmeputer og naturpiller og gudene må vite hva. Han hadde sagt at Isaks søvnløshet nå skulle kureres. Isak hadde tenkt at det eneste som hjalp var Even selv. Han tar en slurk av teen og griner på nesen. 

”Jeg burde ha sagt i fra, men det skulle være en overraskelse, og jeg tenkte ikke så langt. Men du ble litt glad eller?” Even ser bekymret på Isak. ”Selvsagt ble jeg glad! Livet mitt er jo skikkelig kjedelig til vanlig, så at du er i byen er fantastisk.” Isak tar enda en slurk av teen og griner på nesen igjen. ”Men denne teen din har jeg ikke troa på altså, den smaker som en blanding mellom urin og gress. Tror jeg foretrekker søvnløsheten fremfor det her.” Even smiler stort mot Isak. Så stort. Isak smiler tilbake og fortaper seg i Evens blikk.

_Bli her hos meg for alltid._

Isak tvinger seg til å bryte øyekontakten med Even. Han kremter og spør om Even er sulten. 

De spiser sammen. De snakker sammen. De ler sammen. 

Even forteller om en fan som sender ham brukte truser. Isak forteller at Lina har fått enda en tann. Even forteller om sin nye behandler etter at den forrige gikk av med pensjon. Isak forteller at faren har flyttet fra Oslo. Even forteller om sin nyeste sangidé. Isak forteller om Jonas og Evas nye leilighet.

Even spør om han kan bo hos Isak de dagene han skal være i Norge. Isak føler seg lykkelig.

”Den teen hjelper ikke, jeg føler meg ikke det spor trøtt, og nå er det bare noen timer til jeg skal på jobb.” Even smiler mot ham. ”Jeg skal synge deg i søvn jeg.” Det kribler i Isaks kropp. ”Da rer jeg bare opp til deg innpå hos meg da, for du må nok synge ganske lenge om jeg skal greie å sovne nå.” Isak smiler nervøst mot Even. Han føler plutselig at han har gått litt for langt. Selv om de er veldig gode venner så var det nok uheldig å insinuere at de skulle dele seng. ”Eller du vil sikkert ha gjesterommet?” Skynder han seg å si. ”Nei nei, den eneste grunnen for at jeg er her er jo for å få deg til å sove!” Even drar med seg kofferten inn på Isaks rom. 

Even ligger der i Isaks seng og synger. Sangen er som hypnose og en million sovepiller og silke i varme farger. Isak kjemper desperat for å holde seg våken. Han vil ligge slik og høre på Evens stemme, han vil ligge slik lenge, men søvnen tar ham, og Isak sovner.


	13. Chapter 13

Isak våkner før klokken ringer. Even sover ved siden av ham. Øynene hans beveger seg hurtig bak øyelokkene. Isak lurer på hva han drømmer om. Munnen hans er lett adskilt. Isak lurer på hvordan Evens munn smaker. Evens dyne ligger delvis på gulvet og delvis over underkroppen hans. Han har ikke noe på seg på overkroppen. Huden hans er hvit og glatt. Isak vil ta på huden for å kjenne om den er myk. Isak er sikker på at Evens hud er verdens mykeste. Isak drikker Evens kropp inn. Øyne og munn og hud. Hår og kinn og armer. Even sover veldig stille nå. Øynene beveger seg ikke mer. Isak ser på Evens nese og Evens panne og Evens hals. Isak vil kysse Evens hals. Isak kjenner seg varm og beruset. 

”Isak, har du sovet godt?”

Han skvetter til. ”Jeez du sover ikke?” Even åpner øyene, legger seg over på siden og smiler mot ham. ”Du sovnet etter fem minutter i går, har du sovet bra?” Isak kjenner seg så varm og flau, han klarer ikke helt å møte Evens blikk. ”Du kunne jobbet som søvnhypnotisør, jeg har sovet som en stein.” 

De ligger med kroppene vendt mot hverandre, med forsiktige smil i ansiktene. Isaks hjerte slår så fort. Han er sikker på at Even kan se rett inn i sjelen hans, inn i tankene, inn i følelsene, inn i den intense, gedigne kjærligheten han føler for ham. Isak ser bort. Det er for mye. Han kjenner at han er våt i øynene og blinker fort. Han setter seg opp, og snakker til Even mens han sitter med ryggen til.

”Bare sov lenger du.” Han kjenner Even røre på seg bak ham. ”Mmmm kanskje det. Jeg kjenner meg ganske døgnvill, tror ikke jeg har sovet mer enn to timer i natt. ”What!??” Isak snur seg mot Even, som nå strekker seg så lang han er. Isak har intenst lyst til å bore ansiktet inn i halsgropen hans, og bare lukte på ham. ”Bare to timer? Hva har du drevet med i natt?” ”Jeg har ligget og sett på deg.” _Han flørter ikke. Han flørter ikke. Han flørter ikke._ Even ser skjelmsk på ham. ”Haha særlig ja,” svarer Isak med knusktørr munn.

Isak går rundt hele dagen med kaos i kropp og tanker. Klokken to sender Even ham en melding. Han har akkurat våknet, og lurer på når Isak kommer hjem. Isak føler at dette er noe han så intenst vil ha. Han vil ha noen der hjemme som venter på ham.

Han vil ha Even. Even som venter på ham.

Når Isak kommer hjem lukter det karri i hele leiligheten. Even står oppkavet og svett ved komfyren. Han har på seg de klærne Isak hadde på seg i går. ”Det lukter dritgodt,” sier Isak, mens han går bort til komfyren. ”Det er bare helt enkelt, ikke noe fancy.” Even snakker fort og ser litt usikkert på Isak. ”Jeg håper det er greit at jeg bare tok meg til rette her?” ”Kødder du? Selvsagt er det greit.” Isak løfter på lokket på den ene kasserollen. Det er fiskeboller i karrisaus. ”Åh. Dette er det beste jeg vet, det aller, aller beste jeg vet.” Isak smiler stort mot Even. ”Jeg vet.” Even smiler tilbake. ”Hva? Hvordan vet du det?” ”Har du glemt at jeg har fulgt deg på Instagram siden jeg var sytten? Jeg vet ganske mye om deg.” 

Isak lukker øynene og kjenner karrismaken blande seg med potet og gulrot og fiskeboller. Munnen er full av lykke. Han nyter maten med høye sukk og stønn. ”Jeg får nesten tårer i øynene. Dette er det beste jeg har smakt noen sinne. Jeg tror ikke du kan reise fra meg, du må være her og lage mat til meg.” Even ser så fornøyd ut. Han sier at han nesten aldri lager mat, at han stort sett spiser ute eller bestiller noe hjem. ”Men jeg tror nesten jeg takker ja til å bli her. Jeg kan ikke komme på noe mer tilfredsstillende enn å lage mat til noen som høres ut som de har sitt livs beste sex når de spiser den.” Isak rødmer, gjemmer ansiktet i hendene og grynter flaut. Even ler høyt og lenge. 

”Du skjemmer meg bort. Du kom helt fra USA med en pose stappfull av soveremedier, du hadde privatkonsert for meg i går og lagde favorittmaten min i dag.” ”Du fortjener det. Er det noen jeg vil skjemme bort så er det deg.” Evens stemme er myk.

_Ikke tenk, ikke tolk, ikke tro._

Etter middagen planter de seg fremfor TV-en. Isak glir lenger og lenger ned i sofaen. Han lytter til Evens kommentarer om programmet mens han halvsover. Døren til den lille verandaen står åpen. Varm vårluft og fuglesang fyller stuen. Isak sovner.

Han våkner av at Even rister lett i ham. ”Isak, du får ikke sove i natt om du sover noe mer nå.” Isak bare graver ansiktet ned i sofaputen. Even rister mer i ham. ”Isak, våkne nå.” Isak griper tak i Evens hånd og holder den fast inntil seg. Han halvsover fortsatt. Evens hånd er varm og myk. Isak vil holde Evens hånd for alltid. Han stryker tommelen sakte over Evens fingre. Sakte og dvelende. Even trekker pusten skarpt inn. Da våkner Isak helt, slipper Evens hånd og setter seg opp med et rykk. Han ser forvirret på Even. ”Hva er klokka?” Det er noe i øynene til Even. Isak vet ikke hva det er. Even ser på ham og svelger og svarer at klokka er sju. 

Dagene går fort. Alt for fort. Hver dag når Isak kommer hjem har Even lagd middag. Om kveldene ligger de på hver sin sofa og prater og ler. Hver natt sover de i samme seng. Even synger godnattsanger, og Isak er borte på noen minutter. Hver morgen ligger Isak og ser på Even som sover. Han ser på håret som faller mykt utover puten. Han ser på den nakne brystkassen som sakte hever og senker seg. Han ser på de små, mørke brystvortene som knopper seg så forlokkende. Hver morgen stormer Isak ut på badet, hard og desperat. Hver morgen skammer han seg når han i dusjen tar på seg selv mens han tenker på Even.

Den siste morgenen, morgenen Even skal reise, står Isak grytidlig opp for å lage frokost. Han dekker på med juleservietter, de eneste han har, han rister brød og koker kaffe, og han lager matpakke til Even. 

”Jeg kommer til å savne deg.” Even bryter stillheten. Isak får ikke til å spise noe. Han sitter bare og pirker i brødskiven. ”Jeg kommer til å savne deg jævlig mye, Isak.” Isak ser opp. Even er alvorlig. ”Men vi sees snart igjen? Jeg kanskje kan komme og besøke deg neste gang?” ”Ja?” Evens ansikt brytes opp av verdens vakreste smil. ”Du kan det.” 

Evens taxi venter utenfor. Isak fikler med Evens matpakke. ”Jeg lagde denne til deg.” Han kaster den mot Even. ”Du lagde matpakke til meg? Finnes noen snillere enn deg?” Isak trekker beklemt på skuldrene. ”Du får ha god tur da.” Even går mot Isak og trekker ham inntil seg. ”Jeg kommer til å savne deg så forferdelig mye,” hvisker Even inn i Isaks hår. Isak holder hardt om Even.

_Jeg kommer til å dø uten deg._

Så trekker Even seg litt tilbake, han ser Isak søkende inn i øynene. Han flytter hendene opp til Isaks ansikt og stryker over kinnene med forsiktige fingre. Så bøyer han seg frem og kysser Isak på munnen. Hele livet stopper opp. Isak kjenner Evens varme lepper som trykker seg inntil hans, han kjenner lukten av Even, han hører sitt eget sukk. Så rygger Even sakte bort fra Isak, mens han holder blikket hans. Han tar tak i kofferten sin og triller den med seg. Even holder fortsatt Isaks blikk mens han åpner utgangsdøren. Han løfter hånden til en siste hilsen. Så er han borte. 

Isak løfter fingrene opp til munnen og kjenner etter spor av Even. Livet står helt stille og alt vibrerer.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hva skjedde nå?_ Isak står fortsatt og stirrer på døren som Even for lengst forsvant ut av. _Hva var det der? Hva faen skjedde nå? Kan jeg håpe? Får jeg håpe?_

”Du kysset meg.” Isak skriver meldingen uten å tenke seg om.

”Jeg kysset deg.” Even svarer med en gang, og Isak ser at han skriver mer. Skriveboblene danser foran øynene hans. Han er klam i hendene. Pusten er helt overfladisk.

”Jeg burde ikke gjort det,” skriver Even. Isaks hjerte krymper sammen og det blir trangt i halsen. ”Men jeg klarte ikke å la vær.” Isaks hjerte vider seg ut igjen, og det slår så fort, så fort.

”Jeg har nesten panikkanfall her i taxien. Gud hvorfor er jeg så impulsiv? Er du sur på meg?”

Isak ler høyt. Han står fortsatt i gangen og stirrer på ytterdøren mens han tviholder på mobilen. Han kjenner at det renner svette nedover ryggen og under armene. Han ler høyt, og føler seg vanvittig forvirret.

”Selvsagt er jeg ikke sur, Even. Jeg er bare veldig forvirret. Jeg skulle ønske vi kunne snakket face to face nå.”

”Du tror kanskje det er min bipolare hjerne som fikk meg til å gjøre det. Men det er ikke det. Jeg burde ikke gjort det for så å dra, men jeg skyper deg når jeg kommer hjem så vi kan snakke, er det ok?” 

Isak leser meldingen flere ganger.

”Isak?” 

Isak skynder seg å svare. ”Ja vi snakkes. Vi snakkes på skype. God tur.”

~

Isak føler seg helt ute av det. Han tviler sterkt på at han greier å drive forsvarlig pasientbehandling. Når kollegene hans snakker til ham svarer han helt i ørska. Før han henter inn første pasient sitter han lenge og ser tomt inn i veggen. 

Isak skriver ut antibiotika for urinveisinfeksjoner, ser på utslett og syr et sår. Det eneste han tenker på er Even. Evens hender. Evens munn. Evens pust. Evens blikk.

Den neste pasienten han henter inn på kontoret er en gutt på ni. Han går bredbent og ser blek ut. På t-skjorten hans er det bilde av Even. ”Liker du Even du,” spør Isak. ”Jeg og mamma er de største Even-fansa i hele verden,” sier gutten stolt. ”Jeg er ganske stor fan jeg også,” smiler Isak. ”Men det ser ut som det er noe som plager deg. Har du vondt?” Isak kjenner at det er lettere å fokusere på annet når han ser gutten inn i øynene. ”Jeg har dritvondt i tissen. Det har vært vondt helt fra jeg våknet. ”Da skal jeg ta en titt da, og se om jeg kan finne ut hvorfor det gjør vondt.” Gutten ser skeptisk på Isak: ”Jeg får ikke lov å vise tissen til fremmede folk.” Faren ler litt og sier at det er lov når det er på doktorkontoret. Gutten drar sakte av seg buksene og legger seg på undersøkelsesbenken. Guttens ene testikkel er hoven og misfarget. ”Okei, du skal få deg en tur i sykebil du,” sier Isak. Gutten lyser litt opp: ”Blir det med sirener da?” Isak ler: ”Det kan kanskje hende det, du skal i alle fall raskt inn til en sjekk.” 

Isak snakker med faren mens sønnen er på do: ”Det kan se ut som det er en testikkelvridning dette, noe som må behandles veldig raskt. Det kan bli snakk om operasjon. Jeg skal ringe barnekirurgen og melde fra. I mellomtiden kommer en sykepleier inn og gir smertestillende. Har han noen medisinallergier?”

Pasientene kommer tett i tett hele formiddagen, og det er sent på dag før Isak endelig får tatt lunch. Det er helt stille på kontoret, og Isak kjenner at alle følelsene komme strømmende igjen. Even hadde kysset ham. Det føles så uvirkelig. Han leser Evens meldinger om igjen, og lurer på hvordan skypesamtalen kommer til å gå, hva Even kommer til å si.

Det banker på døren. En av damene han jobber med stikker hodet inn. Hun er stor i øynene. ”Du gjetter aldri hvem som er her og spør etter deg! Du gjetter det ALDRI. Det er helt sinnssykt.” Isak ser forvirret på henne. _Det kan ikke være. Nei det kan ikke._ ”Det er Even! The one and only Even Bech Næsheim. Hva vil han deg? Han vil ikke si det. Tror du han er syk? Men det gir jo ikke mening at han kommer hit og spør konkret etter deg. Isak jeg tror jeg flipper ut.” Isak bare stirrer på henne. Han vet ikke hvem av de to som er mest satt ut.

Så er han der. Even.

Han kommer sakte inn i rommet, han lukker døren bak seg og de er alene. Han er blek i ansiktet. Håret henger uryddig ned i panna. Han ser så usikker ut. Så stanser han, og blir stående og se på Isak.

”Hva skjedde, Even?” Even kremter, drar hendene gjennom håret og flakker med blikket. ”Jeg snudde i Amsterdam. Jeg… jeg tok et fly tilbake.” 

På andre siden av døren ler noen. En hund bjeffer ute på gaten. Klokken som henger på veggen tikker høyt. Isak har aldri hørt den tikke så høyt før. 

Det er stille inne i Isak.

Så begynner han å gå mot Even. Han beveger seg sakte, sakte. Når han kommer helt frem blir han lenge stående og bare se ham inn i øynene. Evens øyne er fulle av usikkerhet og redsel.

Isak løfter hånden og stryker en finger forsiktig over Evens kinn. Så går han enda nærmere, og løfter den andre hånden opp mot Evens ansikt. Så lener han seg inn og kysser ham. 

Even griper tak i Isaks overarmer, klamrer seg fast og klynker inn mot munnen hans. Isak åpner munnen og kjenner smaken av Even ytterst på tungen. Det svimler for ham. Han åpner munnen opp litt mer og søker lengre inn med tungen. Even kommer ham i møte med tungen sin, klynker igjen og presser seg enda nærmere Isaks kropp. Smaken av Even er berusende. Isak har gåsehud over hele kroppen. Han er svimmel og andpusten når han trekker seg litt tilbake for å se på Even. 

”Gud Isak.” Evens øyne er helt mørke. Han lar hendene løpe opp og ned langs Isaks rygg, og nakke, og gjennom håret. Varmen fra hendene og fingrene trenger inn i Isaks kropp. Så drar Even ham inntil seg og puster ham inn. ”Isak, kjære, min kjære.” Isak gjemmer ansiktet sitt i halsgropen til Even. Han er så varm. Even er så varm, og helt nær. 

Det banker på døren: ”Valtersen, din neste pasient er litt utålmodig her ute.” 

”Gi meg nøkkelen din så drar jeg hjem, også sees vi om litt,” hvisker Even inn i Isaks hår. 

_Even, min Even._


	15. Chapter 15

Når Isak kommer inn i gangen hører han skramling med kasseroller fra kjøkkenet, også hører han Even synge. Han synger høyt, og han høres glad ut. Isak blir stående i døråpningen og se beundrende på ham. 

Etter alle disse årene hvor Isak levde på flukt fra sine egne følelser, i stadig skam over å kjendiscrushe på Even, føles det så uvirkelig at han er her nå. At han er her rett fremfor ham. At han nå ser opp og møter blikket hans. At han slipper det han har i hendene, og kommer mot ham. At han smiler med hele ansiktet. At han omfavner ham.

De blir stående og holde hardt om hverandre. ”Jeg greier ikke helt å tro at dette virkelig skjer,” sier Even og smiler stort, så stort. Så kysser han Isaks panne. Han kysser kinnene og øynene. Nesen og haka og kjeven. Han kysser Isaks munn og han kysser Isaks hals. Even kysser og kysser og kysser Isak.

Isak tar i mot alt han kan få. Om dette er kun for i dag, for dette øyeblikket, så lever Isak nå, og tar grådig i mot. Han drar fingrene gjennom Evens hår som er så mykt, så mykt. Han leter seg inn under Evens skjorte og kjenner på den sterke ryggen hans. Han kjenner på, og klamrer seg til, og en desperasjon bygger seg opp i kroppen hans. 

Even presser underlivet sitt mot underlivet hans, og Isak gir fra seg et høyt stønn. Desperasjonen hans øker, og han gnir seg frenetisk inn mot Evens hardhet. Samtidig forsøker han å få av Evens skjorte. ”Jeg må…” Han puster så fort, det er vanskelig å snakke. ”Jeg må kjenne huden din, jeg må…” Even drar av seg skjorten, og Isak legger hodet sitt inn mot den nakne brystkassen hans. Han borer nesen inn i huden, og drar pusten dypt inn. Even lukter varme sommernetter og salt karamell, han lukter håp og evighet. Han lukter kjærlighet.

Isak stikker ut tungen og smaker på Evens hvite, nakne, myke hud. ”Gud Isak.” Evens stemme er hes og anstrengt. Isak lar tungen gli over den ene brystvorten, frem og tilbake. Even stryker ham med febrilske fingre gjennom håret. Isak suger hardt på brystvorten, og graver fingrene sine inn i Evens rygg. 

Even stønner høyt: ”Isak, Isak, Isak.” Han drar Isak opp så de står ansikt til ansikt. Evens øyne er store og svarte, og det er en hektisk rødme i kinnene hans. ”Isak er du min?”

Tårene veller opp i Isaks øyne. ”Jeg er din.”

_Herfra til evigheten._

~

Senere, langt senere, når de ligger svette og søvnige i hverandres armer, snakker de sammen. Isak forteller om sjokket han opplevde da Even kysset ham samme morgen, at han ikke hadde trodd noe, skjønt noe, håpet noe. Even ler og sier han ikke forstår det. Han har da vært SÅ åpenbar, og gitt SÅ mange hint.

”Jeg har crusha så hardt på deg siden jeg var femten. Jeg har lengtet og stalket og siklet og drømt, og i svake øyeblikk har jeg håpet. Men da du var på Eskilds ble håpet knust. Det intervjuet har vært stuck i hodet mitt.”

Even tegner usynlige mønster på Isaks hud, han beveger fingrene sakte over rygg og skuldre. Han bøyer seg frem og kysser Isak lett på halsen. ”Da visste jeg jo ikke at du var drømmemannen. Da visste jeg ikke at det var mulig å føle så sterkt som det her. Da visste jeg ikke hva det vil si å føle seg hel og lykkelig.” Evens hviskestemme kiler Isak i øret. ”Da visste jeg ikke at du er det snilleste, morsomste, deiligste mennesket i hele verden. Jeg visste du likte fiskeboller, at du likte gutter og at din store svakhet var en baby som het Lina. Og da jeg var på Eskilds hadde vi jo bare møttes på Gardermoen i tre minutter, og vi hadde chattet i mindre enn en uke. Da jeg var på Eskilds visste jeg ikke at jeg kom til å falle for deg, jeg visste ikke at jeg kom til å ligge våken hver natt og tenke på håret og latteren og kroppen din, jeg visste ikke at å snakke med deg føles som himmelen. Isak, jeg visste ikke at jeg kom til å lengte meg gal etter å få holde deg.”

Isak kryper nærmere Even, og lar seg holdes.

~

Når Isak våkner ligger Even trykket helt inntil kroppen hans. Han er hard mot Isaks rumpe. Isak gnir seg bak mot Even. ”Even, er du våken?” ”Mmmmm, ja.” Even trykker seg nærmere Isak, også ler han stille ”Husker du den gangen, da du var hos meg i høst? Da vi sov i samme seng, og vi våknet opp akkurat slik?” ”Det husker jeg jævlig godt,” ler Isak. ”Du kan tro det som skjedde har hjemsøkt meg mange ganger.”

”Jeg var deprimert og ute av det. Jeg var så forvirret, og visste ikke opp ned på noe. Også var du så omsorgsfull, og fin, og jeg ville bare at du skulle være der for alltid. Så drømte jeg verdens mest sexy drøm om deg. Jeg ble så ute av meg da jeg våknet med pikken min trykket inn mot deg. Jeg var så flau. Senere, i London, etter at jeg i fylla hadde fortalt deg hva jeg hadde drømt, ble jeg så redd for at du skulle avsky meg. Jeg var redd for å miste deg som venn. Men mest av alt visste jeg ikke hvordan jeg skulle forholde meg til det jeg følte for deg. Jeg var så distre og borte på hele turnéen. Tankene mine gikk i ring. Hver gang du ringte eller sendte melding skyllet et kaos av følelser inn over meg, og det ble så mye at jeg ble helt handlingslammet.”

~

”Må du reise?” Isak ligger oppå Evens kropp og ser ham inn i øynene. ”Please bare bli.” Han gnir nesen sin inntil Evens, også kysser han ham. ”Please, please, please.” Isak peprer hele Evens ansikt med små kyss. ”Jeg kommer til å dø om du drar.” Even ler litt, men latteren er trist. ”Jeg vil ikke dra. Jeg vil være her hos deg.” Even stryker med varme hender over Isaks skuldre og rygg og rumpe. ”Men jeg må reise, jeg har et møte jeg må på. Men du kommer og besøker meg veldig snart sant?” ”Jeg gjør det.” Isak kysser Even hardt og lenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har loka rundt en stund, både her inne, på insta og på fb. Da jeg skulle begynne å skrive fikk jeg for meg at det var greit å lage en blank konto, så folk ikke skulle komme hit av venne- eller gjengjeldelsesplikt. (Egentlig handler det vel mest om prestasjonsangst). Ulempen er at folk tror jeg er en ignorant dritt som aldri kommenterer eller liker hva andre skriver. Men det gjør jeg! Jeg elsker svensk smut! Jeg setter pris på en tur i verdensrommet, og leser gjerne om Isak og seks av de menneskene som står ham nærmest! Jeg savner akuttsykepleier-Isak! Og det er fort gjort å tenke på tuttifruttistrø når man passerer City Lade-kiosken! Den nonchalante forretningsmannen Isak, i sin Armanidress, er en av mine favoritt-Isaker! Og hva er bedre enn et svorskt samarbeid? Jeg leser veldig gjerne mer om feng shui! Også er det Wenche da! Jeg holdt på å le meg i hjel da hun dukket opp. Jeg hadde allerede sett for meg en slags Wenche. En Wenche ingen har lyst til å lese om. En dame på femti som Even var i et destruktivt forhold med. Før Isak dukket opp… Haha, tror det er nok med en Wenche jeg! 
> 
> Denne ficen skrev jeg stort sett ferdig i sommer. Så skjedde livet, og den ble litt glemt. I mellomtiden poppet det opp den ene ficen etter den andre, med likheter til denne, og jeg vurderte å bare la den forbli upublisert. Men så gøy som det har vært med respons er jeg glad jeg la den ut. En slik fic går det vel tretten av på dusinet, og det er nok lett å falle ut av handlingen når kapitlene er såpass korte. Jeg er derfor uendelig glad for dere som har lest, likt og kommentert underveis. Det har betydd så mye mer enn jeg trodde det skulle. Tusen, tusen takk.
> 
> Nå gjenstår det bare en liten epilog av denne historien. Takk for følget!


	16. Epilog

”Så, Even, det nye albumet ditt er fryktelig ulikt alt annet du har gjort før.”

”Hehe, kanskje det. Liker du det da, Eskild?”

”Gud ja, det er så utrolig vakkert, det beste du har gjort mener nå jeg. Men det er ikke bare derfor jeg ba deg komme hit.”

”Å!? Men jeg er kun her for å snakke musikk altså!”

”Haha, kan tenke meg det ja. Vi snakker om albumet litt først da. Hva er årsaken til at det ble slik det ble?”

”Ehh, ja, hehe… Altså, greia er at jeg møtte noen da. Noen som snudde opp ned på hele livet mitt.”

”Du møtte drømmemannen?”

”Hehe ja, jeg gjorde faktisk det ja. Det hadde jeg ikke trodd sist jeg var her hos deg.” 

”Da du avviste meg? Vet du, jeg fikk altså så mye hat og kritikk i sosiale medier, og av kjæresten min, etter det intervjuet. Folk syntes jeg oppførte meg sååå upassende. Følte du deg krenka? For om du gjorde det så beklager jeg på det dypeste altså, det var virkelig ikke meningen. Men du, la oss heller prate om han som står og trykker bak her, og ikke vil komme inn hit. Selv jeg med min sjarm klarte ikke å overtale ham.”

”Hahaha, nei jeg ble ikke krenka nei, går helt bra det. Og angående han baki her så tvang jeg ham med, jeg trengte litt psykisk støtte. Men han er ikke så glad i oppmerksomhet så han blir nok værende bak der.”

”Ikke glad i oppmerksomhet, også fant han seg en superkjendis?!”

”Han fant meg vel for lenge, lenge siden. Før jeg ble så kjent. Han har faktisk vært etter meg siden han var femten.”

”Wow seriøst!? Fortell!”

”Hehe, neeei, det er vel egentlig hans historie å fortelle, men du, jeg har solgt leiligheten min i USA og flyttet inn til ham, så livet er skikkelig digg.”

”Oi det gikk fort da? Dere ble da nettopp sammen?”

”Eh nei, vi har vært sammen en god stund nå, det er bare dere journalister som ikke har fått med dere det.”

”What, det er da bare en uke siden de første bildene av dere begynte å sirkulere jo!”

”Det har….

~

”Isak! Slå av! Hvor mange ganger skal du se det der intervjuet? Jeg er jo her! The real deal!” Even legger seg over Isak og kiler ham.

Isak ler og forsøker å vri seg unna. ”Du vet, gammel vane vond å vende, har jo holdt på slik halve livet mitt.” 

Isak drar Evens ansikt ned til seg og kysser ham grådig. ”Baby, du er så jævlig deilig på det intervjuet. Men jeg er enig, det er bedre å ha deg her, liggende oppå meg.” Even ler mykt inn i Isaks halsgrop.

~

Isak tar i mot alt hva livet har å gi. Han lever for øyeblikkene. Hans før så snevre verden har utvidet seg. Evens familie har omfavnet ham. Foreldrene hans har hilst på Even. Han har tatt opp kontakten med gamle venner. Eviglange og ensomme løpeturer er byttet ut med late dager i sengen med Even. Lina har lært seg å si både Isak og Even, og her om dagen hjalp de Eva og Jonas med å flytte inn i deres nye leilighet. Isak føler seg hel. Lykkelig.

~

Sensommernatten er mørk og lummer. Soveromsvinduet står vidåpent. Gardinene blafrer lett. Et helt fuglekor sitter i treet utenfor og synger. Isak ligger helt stille. Han ser Even inn i øynene, og Even ser tilbake.

”Even,” hvisker han stille. ”Jeg elsker deg.”

Even hvisker det tilbake.

Fuglene i treet utenfor synger for dem. Vinden som leker med gardinene synger for dem. Sangen er i hver bevegelse, hvert blikk, hver berøring, hvert ord.

Kjærlighetssangen.

~

Isak stryker fingeren forsiktig over bildet han har på pulten. Lenge. Stryker over Evens ansikt. Over kinn og munn og hår. Lukker øynene og drømmer seg bort.

”Valtersen, jeg vet du har lunch nå, men Albertsen er her og spør etter deg. Har du tid til å snakke med ham?” Isak trekker pusten dypt inn, stryker en siste gang over bildet, og går ut for å hente Albertsen.


End file.
